<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~♡Cold Pasta♡~ by milkymeats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265286">~♡Cold Pasta♡~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats'>milkymeats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods' Divine Slut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Deepthroating, F/F, Food, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, aya doesn't know when to chill 😔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aya wants food, kai wants something else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Bauli/Aya Focci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods' Divine Slut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>~♡♡Gods' Divine Slut♡♡~</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~♡Cold Pasta♡~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Aya wakes up, she's starving.</p><p>She sits up on the bed, her shirt slipping down a bit. Kai is laid out next to her, snoring softly, and Aya has to restrain herself from poking the others' cheek. Instead she sighs, yawning and stretching out her sore body. Deep, red marks peek out from underneath her shirt, she pulls it up nonchalantly.</p><p>Aya sighs again. Kai had definitely been right about needing a break to eat in between. She can't be all to blame, though! Kai was just as needy as her!</p><p>Pouting, and feeling petty for no particular reason, Aya turns around and pounces right on top of Kai, wiggling in place. The Rage God groans tiredly, gripping at Aya's hips to get her to keep still. Kai opens her eyes, her one green pupil glaring directly at the younger girl. Aya giggles.</p><p>"Aya… why…"</p><p>"I'm hungie!"</p><p>"Are you five? Go downstairs and cook something, then."</p><p>"Nuuuuu!! I wanna cook with yooouuuu!!!"</p><p>"Oh my god… what did I do to deserve this."</p><p>"Kai, come on! I want pasta! Oh, with chicken and peppers!!"</p><p>"Please… why are you doing this…"</p><p>
  <strong>~×~×~×~×~</strong>
</p><p>They end up in the kitchen after Kai threatens to hide all of her clothes from Aya to get her to stop whining. It only worked because Aya only owns a few clothes of her own and most of her outfits are stolen from Kai's closet.</p><p>Kai yawns loudly, standing at the stove in nothing but a tank top and her boxers. Aya excitedly pulls out the ingredients they need, humming whatever happy tune is in her head. Kai watches on as she lays the chicken on the cutting board and starts seasoning it. She stares for a bit longer before reaching for the peppers Aya took out and nipping the stems off. She uses a plate to cut them swiftly along with some onions.</p><p>"Did you know," Aya starts, still focused on seasoning the chicken just right, "that sweet shrimp spend a few years after being born as male, then they transition into females as they age?" Kai hums, dumping the sliced peppers into a small bowl by her side. She grabs the pan at the back of the counter and turns one of the stove eyes on.</p><p>"Mmm, can't say that I've heard that before. You like shrimp?"</p><p>"Not really! They're cute, though."</p><p>Kai chuckles. She'd never say it out loud, but she loved all the random facts Aya would blurt out just because. She looks over one of the onions in the baggie they took out. "Don't use that one, it's got a bruise."</p><p>"Okay…" Aya hums, her tongue sticking out as she pours oil into the pan. Kai adds the already chopped onions and peppers in the oil. A few minutes later and it starts to sizzle. Aya carefully places the seasoned chicken breast in the middle of the pan, putting the top on after. Kai has already gotten the pasta noodles into a pot, stirring them every so often, so Aya plants herself on a stool by the fridge.</p><p>It's quiet for a while as the food cooks…</p><p>"Sea bass can do it, too!!"</p><p>Kai snorts.</p><p>
  <strong>~×~×~×~×~</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, we forgot the sauce." Aya bites her thumb. The chicken is done, the noodles are getting there, but they haven't started on the sauce. She huffs. Kai moves the pan onto the back eye and takes out a small pot. She then opens the cupboard to grab the sauce cans they forgot to get.</p><p>"I'll get the sauce done, don't worry about it."</p><p>Aya wiggles happily.</p><p>As Kai gets the sauce to simmer, she drains the noodles in a strainer, setting them to the side and focusing on the sauce. Aya watches from her stool, humming softly. Her eyes trail down to Kai's boxers and she smirks. Quietly, so Kai doesn't turn in her direction, Aya slides off her stool and shuffles towards where the older is stationed, luckily still focused on the sauce. She cheekily brushes the back of Kai's knee and giggles when the Rage God stiffens.</p><p>"What the fuck." She doesn't turn around, stirring the sauce minutely, but Aya can hear the incredulous tone in her voice. She giggles again when Kai waves a hand at her half-heartedly. "Aya, go. I'm trying to… do this sauce."</p><p>"Mm, but I wanna suck you off…"</p><p>Kai chokes. "Oh my fucking <em>god</em>, you're so needy."</p><p>Aya whines, already tugging at Kai's boxers. She nuzzles her thigh teasingly, pouting even though her girlfriend can't see her. "Kai, <em>pleeeaase</em>! Just while the sauce is cooking…"</p><p>"Aya, it's almost done."</p><p>"Then I'll make it quick!"</p><p>The dark-haired God groans jokingly. "<em>Fiiiine</em>, just don't make a mess." And then she finally turns around, her cock unsurprisingly bulging in her boxers. Aya eagerly rubs the bulge, pawing at it cutely while Kai turns the heat on the stove down. "Alright, get to it before the food burns."</p><p>Aya immediately tugs her boxers down to her knees, almost drooling at the sight of Kai's eight inch cock, stiff and throbbing right in her face. She tentatively cups her swelling balls, leaning forward to nip and lick at the red tip. Kai grunts, weaving a hand into her hair. Aya takes the rest of her length deep in her throat with ease, her tongue brushing against the pulsing veins running along it.</p><p>The older groans, gripping her head tightly with both hands now. She jolts when Aya's tongue teases at her slit, nearly poking all the way in before pulling back. "Fuck, Aya…"</p><p>It only takes a couple of slow thrusts for Aya to look up at her dark-haired girlfriend, cooing internally at the desperate look on her face. Grudgingly, she pulls away, licking up the precum that had gathered at the tip. Kai hums in inquiry, and Aya pinches at her thighs to get her attention.</p><p>"Fuck my throat, Kai."</p><p><em>No need to tell me twice</em>. Kai huffs heatedly, tightening her hold on the other girls' head. Aya quickly deepthroats her cock again, and Kai wastes no time in taking off. Her heavy balls slap lewdly against Aya's chin. The pink-haired girl gags a bit, grabbing at the God's thighs to steady herself. She opens her mouth wider, giving Kai a view of her cock fucking deep in her throat.</p><p>"Hnm, f-fuck…" Kai grunts weakly, humping into Aya's mouth with harsher thrusts, speeding up at the cute whimpers the girl releases. A few more thrusts and Kai jerks to a slow stop, her cock pulsing out thick wads of cum down Aya's throat. Aya swallows greedily as she cums, whining at every spurt that coats her tongue. She pouts when Kai pulls away, her cock still hard, throbbing at the sight of Aya's pretty, ruined face. "<em>Shit</em>."</p><p>Kai pulls her up, gently pushing her onto the counter and shoving her shirt up her back. Aya can only laugh when Kai groans, just now seeing that she isn't wearing any panties. "Kai, the food…"</p><p>"The food can wait. I want you right now." She runs her fingers along the small girl's wet slit, nudging the hidden nub teasingly. "Looks like you want me, too, huh."</p><p>She doesn't give Aya any time to answer before slamming deep in her sopping cunt, fucking her hard on the counter unwaveringly. Loud, wet slaps fill the previously quiet kitchen, and Kai has a brief thought of Shou probably cursing the two of them out in her room. She chuckles and fucks the moaning, pink-haired girl even harder.</p><p>When Shou finally comes down, the pasta is cold and they're still going at it, this time on the table, where Kai fills her girl over and over again incessantly.</p><p>Shou sighs. At least she can get her food and leave this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes,, Mörê lol</p><p>hey just in case u guys didn't see it, i have a tumblr! its milkymeatsworld if ur interested, ive doodled these two and posted it there actually!</p><p>but yey anyway hope u liked tha porn and remember!!</p><p>There Will Be More :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>